


Concert love

by SamiraScamander



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Roisa Fic Week 2018, This is so bad and short i am so sorry, first meeting AU, kind of sad but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: I totally don't like this and i am so late already but i didn't want to not post so that's it.Tell me what you liked/didn't like?





	Concert love

"I saw you at the concert and you looked so uncomfortable so i asked what happened" au

Luisa felt so happy like never before. And god, so alive.  
She was at an open Air Concert from her favourite band.  
She saw them last year for the first time in a small club in London. Now thry are playing in much bigger locations (like this park they are currently at).  
She just heard her favourite song so she is beyond happy. The band is doing a five minute break and Luisa looks around. She looks at the location, at the People, at the stage and the people around her again. One special woman cought her attention.  
She had long red hair, beautiful blue eyes Luisa could already drown in and she wore a red dress which made her body look incredible. But beneath all her beauty, the woman looked sad and uncomfortable. The band would still need some minutes so she decided to go go the woman.  
Maybe she didn't like the music and someone dragged her to this?  
Whatever happened, Luisa will know soon. 

"Hey. Are you alright?"  
Luisa smiled at her while asking.  
"Hm? Y-yeah, i'm fine. Why do you ask?", the other woman said shyly.  
"I looked at the people here and besides your beauty i also saw that you don't look comfortable. So, are you okay?"

Rose blushed at Luisa's compliment.  
"I don't even know you. Why should I tell ypu anything?"  
"Well, that's a legitimate question. I am Luisa and currently studying medicine to become a doctor."  
"I'm Rose.", she simply said, not wanting to give much information out.  
After a minute she started talking.  
"The last song they played was my favourite song. I have an other favourite song now. I connect this song to my ex-boyfriend, bad decision." 

(Which is totally not a topic she will ever talk about. With anyone.)

"Well, that song was and is still my favourite song. But i am sorry that you went through some bad stuff."

Rose just smiled shortly at her.  
"I am not that hurt anymore. My now ex-girlfriend really helped me. I just wasn't expecting the song. They never play it."  
"They aren't." 

Luisa looked at the place she was staning before only to find someone else stamding there.  
"Someone else took my place. I guess I have to stay here if that doesn't bother you?"  
"It doesn't." Rose said and smirked at her.

All Luisa thought was, god was she happy that she made the decision to talk to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally don't like this and i am so late already but i didn't want to not post so that's it.  
> Tell me what you liked/didn't like?


End file.
